forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cell4
Welcome to the Realms wiki, Cell4 :) As for your question on your user page; this wiki covers all canon information on the Forgotten Realms, any other questions, feel free to ask! Zerak talk 01:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) When did this website start up? It is sort of a random question, but I stumbled upon it when looking up something on Wookiepedia. I saw in the "Wikia Spotlight" it said "Forgotten realms Wikia" and I was very excited. And we don't have to be absolute experts, you know, 100 edits per day or anything, roght, because I've been an editor on other sites like Wikipedia for six months. And I don't even have one hundred edits there! User:Cell4 Visit my page if you want but please don't turn it into a huge wreck. Thank you. :The wiki was started in October 2005 I believe, but was inactive for long periods of time. We're only a handful of regular contributors (Hash, Fw and myself being admins) as well as some new faces like Perikles etc. Still trying to attract mor editors, and seems like the spotlight did a little bit :) (By the way, please sign your posts by adding four tiddles (~~~~) at the end of your comments, this will sign with both name and time+date, thanks:)) Zerak talk 01:54, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::This is yet another question. I am not ignorant... most of the time. But there is the Sword Coast, so there must be another coast as well. I just need to check. Is it the Dragon Coast or what? Thank you! User:Cell4 :::There's the Sword Coast, and then there's the Sword Coast North (north of Waterdeep) Zerak talk 01:54, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Do you have a full list of users? Cell4 01:56, 31 January 2007 (UTC) What the heck is Ches? Cell4 01:58, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Ches is a month in the Faerûnian calendar, and the only list of users available is one for all of Wikia, which is really little use at all. Zerak talk 02:03, 31 January 2007 (UTC) One, are there any Forgotten Realms movies, and another thing, I'm a videogame loving geek, so you'll understand my next question. I guess. Do you have a list available of Forgotten Realms videogames that lists what platforms they are made for? I have not played any of the videogames yet, but I know what I know about them because of a whole lot of interviews that I've seen. Like the Drew Karpyshyn interview told me a lot about the second, or third, I think, Baldur's Gate videogame. Check out his site, by the way, drewkarpyshyn.com. DrizztTheSlayer 02:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I know, my new nickname sucks. It's still me, Cell4, in my heart. OK, bad joke. :If you type "video games" into the search box on the left, the first result is List of computer and video games which contains a fairly accurate... I'll let you guess what it contains! To date there have been two D&D movies, neither of which were very good. No movies have been set in the Forgotten Realms but most fans, judging by this thread and many others on the Wizards boards, feel that a movie would ruin the Realms. Imagination is part of the joy of the campaign setting, and the Realms, despite having a huge amount of source material, are very much open to personal interpretation, not what some big- (or small-) budget movie decides they should be like. By the way, welcome to the wiki! Fw190a8 22:02, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Can you get promoted here? And one other thing, can we name this site, like the way the SW wikia is called Wookieepedia, couldn't this be something like that? Cell4 01:37, 1 February 2007 (UTC) What is Alturiak? Cell4 01:51, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Another month on the Calander of Harptos. --Perikles 15:33, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Has anyone here read all of the FR novels, yeah, sounds crazy, but I am very curious. I want to try to find out if there are any huge experts here. And just a question, is it recommended that we are above a certain age before we become users on this wikia? Cell4 01:51, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that there is an age restriction here. This site is supposed to deal with canon FR material, which means it's basicly collation, reproduction and discussion of already published material. It is unlikely that anything so published will have much of an age restriction to it.--Perikles 15:33, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :As to experts, I doubt anyone is a authoriative expert on all areas of the Realms. You will probably find that some people tend toward certain areas of interest, while others may be more expert in other areas.--Perikles 15:33, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Another question, can we personalize our userpages? Say, put something up like "this user spends 5 hours of his or her day playing Forgotten Realms video games" or "this user hates the Eberron campaign setting"? Cell4 01:51, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Personalize away :) Zerak talk 15:56, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Drizzt Admin Drizzt was the founder of the wiki, but he could not maintain it, so he let Hash take it over, but he remained as an admin - I doubt he's coming back, but we've left him as an admin for now, as it does no harm. Zerak talk 15:56, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Template for Novels If you could, use Template:Book (Example page: The Summoning) Thanks :) Zerak talk 16:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you Guys I hope this wiki keeps running. But I would prefer it if we had less redlinks. Oh, and a question. Every night I come online and I see that none of my articles have been deleted. What a relief!!!!!! So I guess I'm just thinking like a Wikipedian. They delete every single article that has less than two lines. And they also say things like "you did this wrong, but you were new so.." I definitely prefer it here. And as my thank you, to all of you, try reading Homeland and tell me what you think of it. It's great. When you muscle your way through acres of blood and gore, it's a good book. Cell4 01:07, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :No need to thank us for not deleting articles, we value all contributions that are made in good faith, no matter how small! It would help us out if you would use the template on pages you have created that are only a few lines long, so that people know it needs more details added later. Fw190a8 00:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) OK, guys, I am having a problem. You said I could personalize my userpage however much I wanted, right? Well, how do you exactly do that? How do you get little panels that say, "this user is..." "this user hates..." and all the rest? Is there a thing of text you are supposed to copy onto your page, or what, exactly? Cell4 23:29, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :You can use the template for that. If you click that link, you will see there is a usage guide in a blue dotted border on that page. You can just copy that to your user page, and fill in the blanks with whatever information you want. Fw190a8 00:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :As for the User Boxes, (This user is interested in the "Forgotten Realms") and such, they are templates used on Wikipedia, you'd have to make your own templates here to have such ones on your user page. Zerak talk 21:37, 4 February 2007 (UTC) About the Time: How do you keep track? Forgotten Realms, it's a big place and their are 200+ novels. Is there a timeline for even a small portion of the series? It would really come in handy. And is their a complete map available for Faerun? That would also be helpful, because even books as good as the Drizzt novels don't give you a sense of where the heck you are. Thank you! And when I created an account i told you my real first name, right? Thank you again. And if I did give it to you, I'd prefer to be called that. Cell4 00:45, 7 February 2007 (UTC)